


He's my Brother

by Stark_on_the_Iron_Throne (Keepcalmanddontgetangry)



Series: Lucifer and Michael Collection [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hell, In the Cage, M/M, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepcalmanddontgetangry/pseuds/Stark_on_the_Iron_Throne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain. So much pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's my Brother

"But… we were made for each other."

"He’s my brother."

Something cold, and spiked, coiled itself around Lucifer’s chest and squeezed. Taking a deep breath - not that he needed to breathe - he reminded himself that he had to stay calm. The words illuminated itself inside the mist of his mind: Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm.  
"But… we are two sides of the same coin."

Sam sighed as he pinched the top of his nose. “He’s my brother, Lucifer. You understand.”

No, he did not understand. He had brothers. He had many many brothers. As well as sisters and other siblings. And still he could not understand.

Lucifer shook his head. The creasing frown he wore deepened every passing moment. The shining lights of the sanity that held on to ‘Stay calm’ flickered. Clarity was pushing it’s way in, destroying the protection that came with the haze, and Lucifer did not know how long he could keep it back.

"But… we are the same."

Another long sigh came from Sam. This time he looked up into the angel’s face. That was when Lucifer knew for sure what he had always feared. “No… I don’t think we are the same. I don’t think we’re the same at all.”

There were no words. The letters of calm cracked, broken beyond repair, and the mist disappeared in a single blink. In all of it’s place shone a blinding light. Hot. Scorching it’s surroundings. Burning. Heaven’s light; terrible and righteous.

"He’s my brother," Sam said again. As if the words, when first spoken, had not already been enough: clarity, pain, punishment.

Punishment.

Lucifer nodded, unable to look Sam in the eye. He understood. Oh he understood. So much so that he could not stay there with him. He made to move, unsurprised that Sam would let him go. Sam let him go. Lucifer fell out into the darkness of the night. Even the sky had been emptied of stars. His knees hit the ground.

Too dark. It was too dark. Loneliness welted to the surface. Suffocated sobs echoed around him.

He was in his cage, alone.

Alone. Alone. Alone.

There was no longer any light. Michael was gone - saved? - no longer with him. Forgiven. Chosen. And he had not been taken with him. There had been a choice involved. There was always a choice involved: Save your brother by staying with him or come back to Me and save yourself.

Oh what Lucifer wouldn’t give to be back in Heaven’s light. His Father’s love. Then again, down here it was difficult to believe that he had ever been loved.

"Please, Father, they are not worthy of You. They are not worthy of Your love."

"Bow down to them, Lucifer."

"But Father, please Father. They are nothing like you. They are not nearly as great."

"Bow down to them, Lucifer."

"I cannot bow! Can You not see?! Look at their destruction! Look at their potential for hatred! I cannot bow to them!"

"Bow down to them, Lucifer, for can YOU not see that they are worthy of Me than you shall ever be if you do not bow. Bow to them now. Bow down. It is My wish. Bow down."

Alas he could not bow. Not then. Not now.

Alone for eternity at the bottom of an endless pit. With his wings mutilated and the blackness tumbling in. Oh what would it be like to have a brother that loved him?

Michael had been so strong, so brave. He had been everything that Lucifer aspired to be. A good leader. Fair and just. Lucifer’s admiration for Michael had known no bounds. And the love that came with that… The angel could not hope to begin to describe. A love that had been returned, to an extent at least, until it had really counted.

" NO, I did not şɱïℓε m o m e n t s before I fell.  
Do YOU not remember, ɮʀօȶɦɛʀ, the look upon my face when YOU came towards me -  
the Lɨɢɦȶ օʄ Hɛǟʋɛռ shining through YOU - andsnapped my wings o - n - e b - y o - n - e ?

With the power of our Fǟȶɦɛʀ YOU struck me to the ground.  
My bloody face - a blur to YOU now? - overcome with YOUR beauty and grace?  
Unable to şɱïℓε out of fear. Unable to out of pain. Unable out of betrayal.

YOUR ineffable beauty came to be when you fulfilled YOUR purpose -  
the one Fǟȶɦɛʀ gave you: Lᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ﹐ Wᴀʀʀɪᴏʀ﹐ Sᴡᴏʀᴅ - I would have şɱïℓεđ  
if I had not been the target of YOUR ʀɨɢɦȶɛօʊֆ ǟռɢɛʀ. { It was never supposed to be for me. }

Others stopped through all the sᴜғғᴇʀɪɴɢ, the mist of war, to look upon us.  
Their screams became f a i n t. War cries blocked out. Cries for help gone.  
You enchanted them all when you g - r - i - p - p - e - d my throat and s - p - a - t in my eyes.

How could I şɱïℓε at that?  
How could I ever hope to şɱïℓε again?  
When you cast me out of Hɛǟʋɛռ - our Hօʍɛ - and let me fall.  
Tell me, ɮʀօȶɦɛʀ, did you şɱïℓε once I was gone? "


End file.
